Overcoming Difficulties
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: The crew of the Argo II has had enough with Percy and Octavian fighting so they decide to lock the two boys together to get over their problems. Whatever could go wrong with that genius plan...? Octavian/Percy slash


PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Overcoming Differences || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: Overcoming Differences – Cumming Together

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; during a fictional Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, anal, explicit intercourse, bondage, kind of sub-con

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Leo/Hazel (one-sided-sort-of; I don't know, but I feel that they will make some problems of their own once they meet), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez

Summary: On board of the Argo II, Percy and Octavian go for each other's throats once again. The Greeks, who don't know Octavian, decide to lock the two together so they may get through their difficulties. No one knew that the result would be so much more than they bargained for...

As requested by **HephaestusWife** a story about Octavian and Percy. Even though well... I'm obsessed with that pairing too since reading "Once" by _EqualsEquivalent_ so I had to do it anyway. *grin* And I have to say, I wouldn't have thought it would come to me so easy... Damn, I really like that pairing now.

**Overcoming Differences**

_Cumming Together_

"Frank!", growled Percy annoyed. "You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Percy. But this blonde friend of yours, she can be even more scary than you", apologized the son of Mars with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Oh you have no idea, Frank. Annabeth can be downright dangerous if she wants to be!", grunted Jason next to his Roman friend.

While Frank had a firm grip on a wildly protesting son of Poseidon, the former praetor held an only mildly protesting Octavian in an iron-grip. The Canadian threw a look over his shoulder, staring at the girls for a moment. Annabeth, holding hands with Piper, were trying to calm a fuming Rachel down, while a distressed looking Hazel was being comforted by Leo. And Frank didn't like that the least. His girlfriend had such an odd look in her eyes whenever she looked at the Latino and the son of Hephaestus flirting with everything with boobs wasn't helping the matter.

"Look, Percy, please, for my sake", sighed the son of Mars. "Hazel is having a real hard time here. I mean, her brother, her only family alive, has been kidnapped. And the fact that the two of you are constantly edging on is not helping us on this quest."

"He is right", announced the girl leading their way. "Annabeth Chase had an excellent idea. Maybe locking the two of you together for a few hours may help you settling it."

"Either that, or they're going to kill each other", muttered Jason irritated.

His girlfriend turned some and threw and irritated glare at him. "Jason!"

"Sorry, Reyna. I just... You've seen them. And obviously so longer than I did. After what Hazel had told me, I highly doubt they will ever overcome their differences."

The daughter of Bellona sighed and fell back some so she was walking next to the two blonde Romans. She looked at the former praetor with soft eyes. How much she had missed him. And how surprised she had been as he had kissed her at their reunion. It had only been two days ago that the Argo II had arrived to pick them up and the son of Jupiter had practically suffocated her, telling her how much he had missed her and how he had realized once he had regained his memories how much more he felt to her than to a simple comrade. So this could be a really good time for Reyna.

If not for two annoying circumstances.

One being the kidnapping of Nico di Angelo, which had set not only his sister, but also everyone else on edge. Mostly because they wanted a single answer from him. An answer to the question how it came that he was the only demi-god knowing of both camps.

The other thing that made their journey less than pleasant was the constant fighting between Percy and Octavian. The augur was set on hating the Greeks, starting fights with them whenever he could, while the son of Poseidon was watching the blonde's every step, practically waiting for Octavian to provoke him again so he could lunge at the Roman. And the descendant of Apollo seemed to thoroughly enjoy provoking the Sea Prince.

Though Annabeth and Reyna had had finally enough with them. The daughter of Athena wished to enjoy her time with her girlfriend and the daughter of Bellona was eager to finally have some time with her boyfriend. So after the last incident where the Oracle of Delphi and the augur of New Rome had had a fight concerning the prophecy, it had been decided. The two boys would get locked into one cabin, all weapons removed from the room and from the boys. And then they would have to stay there together until they would have gotten over their difficulties. It wasn't that Reyna or the others didn't understand Percy. No one got along with Octavian. But the way those two exploded at each other was endangering their quest. And since everything depended on this quest – Nico held the answers, they needed to get him – they couldn't risk anything going wrong.

"To make one thing clear: You two are not to leave this cabin before you have settled this", warned the black-haired young woman. "There is a bath-stall connected to the cabin so you have water to drink and means to go to the toilet. We will bring you dinner later."

The five stopped in front of a cabin and Reyna walked up to the boys to search them for any weapons. She reluctantly took Riptide from Percy and grabbed it tightly so it won't disappear from her. Once she was satisfied with her collection of weapons (Riptide and a pocket-knife from Percy, three daggers from Octavian), she went into the cabin and checked it for anything dangerous, removing anything from it (including the chairs after the last disaster during breakfast).

"You can bring them in now", ordered the daughter of Bellona.

Frank and Jason nodded shortly and pushed the two other boys inside. The female Roman hurried out again and locked the door behind her. The Greek hero practically jumped the door andbumped into it, hitting it with his fists.

"Reyna, damn you, let me out of here!", screamed Percy at the top of his lunges. "Frank, after everything you do that to me? And Jason, seriously?"

He kept hitting the door and screaming for what felt like eternity until a hand grabbed his upper arm firmly. Jumping slightly at the contact, the son of Poseidon glared at the blonde.

"For the love of Jupiter, shut up for once", grunted the augur irritated. "I'm getting a headache because of you. And all you get from this are bloody fists. The last I need is Reyna blaming me for any kind of injuries on your body."

Percy stopped reluctantly and looked down at his hands. They weren't bloody, at least not much. A few scratches where the rough wood had demolished his skin. Curiously touching the wounded palm, he hissed at it. Just great. As if this day hadn't been bad enough.

"You are the worst neanderthal of them all", muttered the Roman very annoyed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blinking annoyed at that, the son of Poseidon turned to glare at the door. Why did his friends do this to him? As if his life wasn't hard enough. He would rather lay in his bed and relax, because since they had left New Rome two days ago, he hadn't had a single, peaceful moment to himself. And now he was forced to spend what little time he had with the one he would love to stay away from.

He was pulled out of his internal rant as something cold and wet touched his hand. Sea-green eyes stared up at the older teen in confusion as the descendant of Apollo wrapped a wet cloth around his hurt hand, holding it firmly in place with one of his own.

"What are you doing?", growled Percy distrusting.

"Like I said", grunted the blonde and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The last I need is our oh-so beloved praetor at my heels for injuring her new favorite puppy."

"Did you just call me a puppy?", growled the son of Poseidon.

Octavian raised an eyebrow unimpressed to make a point. Blushing slightly as he noticed that his growling in annoyance wasn't helping him any, the Sea Prince shifted uncomfortable. This situation was starting to really freak him out. The blonde was nearly tender in his motions, massaging his hand, making the water react with the son of Poseidon and heal his injury. As sudden as the touch had come, it disappeared again and the augur sat down on the only furniture in the cabin that was left. The bed. Great. Percy was dead on his feet and the only comfortable surface was occupied by the one he had not even planned on staying in the same room with. Since sitting down on the floor would have been like admitting defeat, he started pacing around the room for a while.

Octavian was comfortably laying on the bed, with his arms behind his head, observing in high amusement how the Greek was pacing through the room like a caged animal. The thought pleased the blonde immensely. Percy Jackson, caged away. The augur was very annoyed with the green-eyed teen. The Greek was reckless and impulsive, things he found very irritating. The fact that he was a Greek at all was enough to irritate Octavian. The boy's heart was too big to be real, another thing that bothered the blue-eyed teen. Percy had fought and threatened Octavian for a girl he had barely known for a few hours. And now that they were united with what the Greek deemed his family, it was so easy for the blonde to provoke the Sea Prince. He just had to look at one of the crew members of the Argo II the wrong way and Percy would snap. Though the way the Greeks reacted told the augur that this kind of reaction was not very common for the so-called savior of Olympus. Octavian led that back to the training from Lupa – he, like every other Roman, knew how that was working, after all – and to the time between the training and coming to camp. Perhaps it was the fact that a person, who was in such desperate need to have someone he could take care of, had been on his own and without memories of the ones he loved for quite some time. This had made him even more protective of those people he considered dear to him.

"Would you mind stopping your irritating behavior?", grunted the blonde after nearly an hour. "If you are trying to drive me crazy, you are doing a pretty good job with it. You won't get out here by walking up and down like a dumb animal, or do you plan on walking the wood through?"

Percy stopped and turned to glare at the descendant of Apollo. The blonde noted the bags under the sea-green eyes and wondered briefly if the Sea Prince had slept at all since he had arrived at Camp Jupiter. Now he was irritated by himself. Why should it be of any interest to him if the annoying Greek got to sleep? The boy turned around again to face the door stubbornly, drawing Octavian's eyes to the two round cheeks clad in a tight-fitting jeans. There was nothing wrong with seeing the few trades the son of Poseidon had. The younger teen's behind was exquisite and his eyes were very beautiful too. If only the Greek wouldn't talk or act. Because whatever that boy did was incredibly stupid, the same went for whenever the Sea Prince opened his mouth to talk. Maybe if Percy would just... be gagged and tied up, Octavian wouldn't mind the younger one so much. Preferably naked and wide-spread. Now that thought was disturbing. He obviously lacked sleep himself if things like those crossed his mind.

"You may enjoy your stubborn pouting at the door, I will rest now. Since we won't get out of here anyway", announced the blonde bored and closed his eyes.

There was a moment of total silence before Percy huffed peeved. "Why should you get the bed? I am tired, too!"

"Oh, for the love of Jupiter", groaned Octavian exhausted. "I am too tired to listen to you now!"

"Well then, I want to sleep some, too!", growled the son of Poseidon and balled his fists.

"Then get into the damn bed!"

Again, a moment of complete silence. Wide, sea-green eyes stared unbelieving at the augur.

"What...?", whispered Percy, barely audible.

"I said get into the damn bed. You are annoying enough, are you now also hard of hearing?", repeated the blonde extra slowly to tease the Greek. "What do you want to do? Fighting with our fists until the guards Reyna had certainly positioned somewhere near this room will reach us and we will both get a rather boring and annoying scolding by them?"

"I... am not sleeping in the same bed as you", stated the Sea Prince stubbornly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Then sleep on the floor, I couldn't care less", snorted Octavian.

He still scooted over, closer to the wall, to make more room for the other teen. It wasn't much since the bed wasn't very big, but it would have to be enough. Blue eyes were still closed, the blonde waiting for sleep to claim him, listening to the silence. It seemed the other had decided to pout some more. Very well, that was fine with him. Though then there were steps closing in on him and the mattress dipped slowly. Again it took some time before Percy laid down. Octavian blinked and threw a sideways glance at the Greek, raising one eyebrow questioningly at the way the Sea Prince was laying on the farthest outer side of the bed.

"Wouldn't have standing in front of the door been more comfortable than that?"

A slight blush spread over the younger teen's cheeks and he turned over to face the door. Octavian shrugged at that and closed his eyes to sleep.

/break\

Hazel was standing in front of Annabeth and Piper, who had taken over the last shift of watch.

"How are things?", asked the Roman girl worried.

"I'm not having a very good feeling", muttered the blonde and shook her head.

"Yeah. It had been disturbingly silent from within there for the last half an hour", agreed the native-American demi-god.

"Well then, maybe it's good if I bring them dinner. That way, we can check if they're still alive, or if they managed to kill each other", laughed Hazel nervously.

All three of them shared a meaningful look, knowing full well that the possibilities for this were quite high. What other reason could be there for them to be so damn silent?

The formerly dead girl gripped the tray in her hands hard and lead the way, closely followed by her new, Greek friends. The other two girls had their fingers linked and were obviously conversing through their eyes. Hazel envied that. She hoped that Frank and her would get that level of closeness too. She had befriended them both and was fascinated at how two broken hearts had managed to unite to one love as Piper had seemingly been in love with Jason while the son of Jupiter had slowly regained his memories of the girl he truly loved and Annabeth had been the girlfriend of Percy before the boy had disappeared. But waiting for six months had been hard and they had made the blonde realize that what she and the son of Poseidon had had was more of a deep-running friendship than anything.

"Time to enter the lion's cave", muttered the daughter of Pluto darkly as Piper opened the door.

The three girls sneaked into the cabin and Hazel had nearly dropped the tray in her hand. It seemed Annabeth had to suppress a squeal, too. They stared at the bed with gaping mouths.

The augur of Camp Jupiter was laying half on his side, with the Sea Prince's head resting on his shoulder, one arm under his own head, the other loosely wrapped around the Greek's waist, who was shifting in his sleep and snuggling closer to the older boy. Octavian grunted at that and tightened his grip on the black-haired half-blood.

The golden-eyed Roman put the tray down on the floor and pulled the other two out of the cabin, closing the door silently behind them, a broad grin on her lips.

"Do you think the same as I do?", whispered the New Orleans girl.

"Suppressed sexual desires leading to anger-issues? Yes, we are thinking the same", smirked Piper.

"I wonder what else they are going to do if we leave them in there some longer", laughed the daughter of Athena wickedly. "Serves them right for putting us through so many headaches just because they can't figure out how to shag each other."

She linked fingers with her girlfriend and led her away, certain that any further 'activities' were nothing she or anyone else on the ship needed to hear. Hazel hurried to follow them, throwing a last glance at the door and shaking her head at her friend's odd taste.

/break\

A pleased smile spread over Octavian's lips as the fresh smell of the sea hit his nose, he could practically taste the salt. The ocean had something calming and beautiful. He couldn't quite remember taking a nap near the beach, though it's calmness was appreciated nonetheless. A weigh on his shoulder shifted some and he wondered briefly who his last conquest had been. He must have drunken too much to take a lover with him to the ocean and not remember any of it. The lean body snuggled closer to him and he let his hand wander some since it obviously rested on the other boy's back (he didn't need to open his eyes to know his conquest was male. Never could he get drunk enough to take a woman). His hand slid lower, caressing the lower back of the other, earning him a wanton moan. Perhaps he should open his eyes and take a look at the vixen he got himself there. Stroking the obviously very sensitive lower back again, he went down some more and groped the very firm cheeks hard, earning him another wanton sound. The weight was lifted from his shoulder, the other had obviously woken up.

"What the fuck?", was cursed at him in a hoarse voice.

Blue eyes were slowly opened and Octavian stared up at a sitting Percy. Oh. Right. The annoying Greek, the Argo II, Reyna's stupid plan of locking them together, them getting to bed. Though the son of Poseidon was looking just as dumbfounded as he probably did. With an added redness on those sun-kissed cheeks. Well, the augur now at least knew that the younger teen's ass didn't just look magnificent, it was also very pleasant to the touch. Something else pushed itself onto the front of Octavian's thoughts. The smell. The smell of freedom he loved so much. Where had it come from if they were in this stinking ship? The blonde sat up too and sniffed the air, coming closer and closer to the Greek, who tried to lean away, his blush deepening. Until the younger boy was laying on the bed, with the Roman looming over him and then burying his nose in Percy's neck.

"S... Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?", hissed the Sea Prince, his mouth dry, his mind blank, completely at a loss as what he was supposed to do now.

"You smell like the sea", was breathed against his skin, making the green-eyed teen shudder involuntarily. "Very intensely so."

"Great, I know. Son of the Sea God, remember?", grunted Percy irritated. "It's the reason most of Camp Jupiter couldn't stand me to begin with. And would you now mind getting off me? You ever heard of personal space? First you grope me and now you... Was that your tongue?"  
"You don't just smell like the sea", observed the blonde and licked his lips. "You also taste like it."

"Great. Enough with the sexual harassment", muttered the younger teen and pushed his hands against the augur's chest. "I would have never thought I'd say that, but I would prefer it if you would try to stab my back!"

The Roman smirked down at him and turned him over, catching Percy totally in surprise. To keep the smaller boy in place, the blonde sat down on the Sea Prince's legs, pressing the black-haired teen into the mattress with one hand between the demi-god's shoulders. His other crept lower to push the purple shirt up and teasingly breathing against the lower back, getting a mew from the green-eyed boy who ached his back at that.

"You mean... stabbing you there?", smirked Octavian curiously and brushed his lips against the sensitive spot, receiving a real lustful moan now. "You seem quite sensitive there... Right here."

He pressed his lips against the skin, scratching it with his teeth and licking it with his tongue, drawing the most sinful noises from the boy beneath him, who seemed boneless with pleasure. Those sounds were way too tempting to hold back.

"S... Stop it", whimpered Percy beneath him.

"The way I see it", chuckled the blonde and bit the spot. "You enjoy yourself thoroughly."

"N... No", groaned the Greek blissfully and arched his back some more.

"Really now?", chuckled the Roman and turned the boy over again, looking down at the tent in the younger teen's jeans. "So yo truly want me to stop, yes?"

The Greek glared up at him with red cheeks and bit his lips. Why did he always end up with blonde jerks who treated him like crap? Was he somehow masochistic? It wasn't his fault that his former mortal spot was the most sensitive spot on his body now and that merely touching it turned him more on than anything else. The way Octavian and kissed and sucked and bitten it... He moaned at the sheer thought of it

While the half-blood was obviously too busy fighting an internal fight, the blonde decided to take matters in his own hand and proceed while Percy could still think that he had some kind of influence to this situation. He sneakily removed the purple camp shirt and then the belt from the Sea Prince's jeans and tied the demi-god's hands together with it.

"H... Hey! What do you think you're doing there?", growled the son of Poseidon surprised.

"Nice to see that you're back with me", smirked the augur. "I'm just doing something I've wanted to do for days now. Whatever you do or say is so incredibly stupid that tying you up and gagging you seems to be the only plausible solution since you are very nice to look at. Though gagging you is not very appreciated anymore after I heard those... sounds you were making."

"Stop your stupid games now, jerk!", hissed the Sea Prince. "What do you plan on doing anyway?"

"What does it look like?", asked Octavian with one raised eyebrow. "I am quite sick of your behavior. You're all Tarzan, hitting your chest with your fists and roaring to establish your hero-status. So now I'll turn you into Jane and make you the damsel in distress at my mercy."

"I... What...?", gaped the son of Poseidon flabbergasted.

The augur's fingers worked button and fly of the Sea Prince's jeans and pulled it, along with the boxer-shorts, down in one move. Once he had the struggling boy naked beneath him, he turned him over again and skipped his fingers over the sensitive lower back so the black-haired teen went limb beneath the touch once more. A slight bruise was forming where he had bitten and sucked earlier.

"How nice to see that I left my mark on you", hummed Octavian pleased.

"Wha...t?", moaned the boy beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

"A hickey. Mh... If I work it some more, it will certainly look like a tramp stamp."

The blonde leaned down, licking the skin that tasted so uniquely salty, working his teeth on it to add more bruises to it left and right from the one he had already left. The sounds he earned by doing so were the most pleasant things he had ever heard and made him achingly hard. Untying his toga while sucking the sensitive skin harder, he grew more determined to dominate the hero. Having the big, protective, strong hero at his mercy like this was a pleasant surprise. Now if he would have known that, he wouldn't have cut that plush panda open, but rather thrown the boy onto the stuffed toys and ravished him from scratch one. His fingers found their way to the Greek's entrance and he entered the green-eyed teen with two at once, started to jerkily scissor him harshly while he kept working the boy's lower back. Once satisfied with the loosened muscles, he retreated both his hand and his lips from the son of Poseidon and sat up.

"Here you go and I will stop, just as you wanted me to", hummed the blonde generously.

"You jerk", hissed the breathless hero. "You can't... just touch me like that and then leave me laying here without... without..."

"Without what, Percy?", asked Octavian innocently. "Tell me, do you _want_ me to do something? Because I wouldn't want to get into your personal space without your allowance!"

"And I thought Luke was an asshole...", muttered the Sea Prince below his breath. "Yes! Yes, I want you to do something!"

"And... what may that be?"

"Now you're just being a dick", growled Percy annoyed. "Fuck me, okay? Just fuck me!"

"Oh, if that is what you want, I will not deny it to you", offered the augur and gripped the Greek's hips, slowly pushing into the hero.

For a split moment he wondered why he even took the time to go slow. It wasn't like the Greek meant anything to him, after all. Once he was seated balls deep inside his eager lover, he found a different place for his hands, wrapping one around the hardness of the younger teen and stroking the lower back in front of him tenderly with the other.

The special pleasure the blonde brought to him was driving Percy nearly crazy. The Roman's thrusts were hard and merciless, the touch to his mortal spot tender and nearly lovingly (even though he was sure that that was his imagination playing tricks on him) and the jerking on his cock determined and precise, knowing exactly how to make him writhe beneath the blonde even more.

"You're... so... eager", grunted Octavian between his thrusts. "You like that, don't you? Having a cock up your ass? Being so helpless?"

"Sh... Shut up and just... continue, fucking asshole", groaned the Sea Prince in pleasure.

"I will continue fucking your asshole, if that is what you meant", smirked the blonde arrogantly and pulled nearly all the way out to thrust even deeper into the exquisite tightness of the Greek. "And Lupa was so sure she had trained and send us a strong wolf... Instead she brought to us a real bitch."

"F... Fuck you", moaned Percy, feeling his orgasm approach with the Roman's words.

"I am actually quite content with fucking you, thank you very much. And now cum for me, my little bitch. Cum for me and say my name", snickered Octavian and gave the cock in his hand an extra harsh jerk, sending the Greek over the edge.

"O—Octavian", moaned the Sea Prince as he spilled his seed all over the sheets.

The blonde gave it some more, hard thrusts before the tightness provided by the clenching muscles was enough to make him cum too. The moment he his his orgasm was the best to him, because he came deep within the hero, marking the Greek from the inside. His cum within the annoying Greek, making the boy his. Riding his orgasm out completely, he stared down at the lined bruises on the Sea Prince's lower back. Looked like a tramp stamp to him. Slowly pulling out of the tightest hole he had ever been in, he watched in fascination how red and sore the puckered entrance was looking and how his cum was oozing out of it, dripping down the hero's legs. Marked.

Pleased with his work, he slapped the green-eyed teen's ass once, as if to praise him for being so obedient. He then collapsed on the bed next to his younger lover and pulled him close.

"You're quite the good fuck, Jackson", noted Octavian.

"You're quite the asshole, Octavian", panted the Sea Prince exhausted.

"Does this mean you do not wish to repeat this?", asked the blonde and raised one eyebrow.

Percy blushed and hid his face in the Roman's chest.

"I... guess... it would be a good alternative to nearly destroying the ship", muttered the Greek.

"A very good alternative", nodded the augur satisfied. "And now sleep, you had been tired earlier after all. Or I'm going to fuck you again right away."

"No. Sleep, yeah. Absolutely going to sleep or I won't be able to walk for days..."

"I am going to take you again as soon as you wake up, that is clear, isn't is?", chuckled the blonde with one raised eyebrow and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

"The next time I am going to top", snorted Percy.

The augur broke into a laughing fit. "You don't believe that yourself, do you?"

"Asshole", growled the Sea Prince and blushed.

"Maybe I should get a gag for you. At least for the times between the fucking", contemplated the Roman thoughtful and untied the smaller teen's wrists so the boy could sleep more comfortable.

/break\

"I do not understand!", growled Reyna irritated as she tried to push past the three girls.

Annabeth, Piper and Hazel had been trying to hold her back from checking on Octavian and Percy for hours now, but the praetor grew more antsy with the time.

"Look, I'm sure they're fine", tried the daughter of Pluto.

"Just let me see so for myself. I do not thrust them. Perhaps they managed to strangle each other with the bedsheets, or Percy drowned Octavian. It had been way too long now."

The daughter of Bellona crossed her arms determined and walked past the three desperate girls, who were held back by Leo, Jason and Frank. Rachel followed the praetor curiously as the other female demi-gods managed to break loose and run after them. The boys, now curious themselves, followed, too. All of them reached the cabin at the same time as Reyna unlocked it.

What they saw when they opened the door would cause nightmares for the boys for many, many nights and made three of the girls squeal and blush, while Reyna just gaped speechlessly.

First of all, both their 'captives' were naked. Secondly, Octavian was sitting on the bed, popped up on his elbows, looking up at thirdly, the Sea Prince, who was riding the augur's cock with his hands tied together behind his back, moaned wantonly.

"It... does not seem as if you two intend on leaving this cabin any time soon so... We will leave you to it", stated the female praetor and coughed slightly.

Wide, surprised sea-green eyes were turned to them and Percy blushed the most embarrassed red possible, while Octavian just smirked at them like the predator that had gotten it's prey.

"We would appreciate that, yes, dear praetor", nodded the blonde casually. "And now get out of here. I'm busy doing this wild little thing here."

"Fuck you, asshole", growled the Sea Prince and turned to scowl at the blonde.

Reyna took a step back and closed the door behind her.

"It's... nice to know that they will always fight, regardless of the circumstances", muttered Rachel on their way out of the halls.

Hazel just threw a slightly worried glance at her boyfriend, who had turned an unhealthy shade of green, just like the other two boys.

Needless to say, they didn't get to see either Percy or Octavian at all this day. And even as they saw them the next morning, none of them could suppress the urge to either turn red or green at the memory of what they had witnessed the day before.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
